


We're My OTP

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry's been reblogging a lot of OTP prompts lately. For absolutely no reason. Nope. None.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my old account but I deleted it, so I decided to post it again. Enjoy! :)

Harry hadn't meant to start stalking his blog, it just sort of happened. By 'him', of course, he means Louis Tomlinson. The absolutely most attractive boy at Harry's school ever. One day Liam's telling him that Louis has got a tumblr account, and the next Harry has reached a level of tumblr stalking he'd never thought he would get to. But, here he was.

But for the past, like, week, Louis' posts had consisted of ninety percent OTP prompts. And you know what? Harry was only slightly ashamed that every time he read those posts, he imagined him and Louis. Yes, his OTP included himself. Don't judge. Anyways, he'd reblogged some of the best ones, and his followers had noticed the change.

'What's up with all the prompts, Harry?', wrote one anon. Aww...has Harry discovered an OTP?, wrote another. He didn't answer any of them though, what was he supposed to say? 'Yeah I have a complete crush on this guy who has no idea who I am, and I've been stalking his blog for the past week and a half'. That would go over so well.

~~~

Harry was sitting under a tree on campus, shamelessly reblogging more posts from Louis' tumblr page, when he heard someone walk up.  
Louis Tomlinson himself. Wait, no, with that face, he deserves a title. Louis Tomlinson, the Hottest Person Ever. That's better. But Louis was literally walking up to him, so first of all, because Harry absolutely did not want Louis to see him stalking his blog, he shut his laptop way harder than was probably good for it.

Louis' first words to him were,"What were you doing on there that was so bad you had to slam your laptop shut like that?" And because Harry is the most awkward person on the planet, he stares at Louis for what feels like forever until he realizes that he should probably say something."Uhh...Tumblr."

And before Harry can continue to wonder why in the universe Louis Tomlinson is talking to him, Louis leans in and kisses him. And that is about all Harry's mind can take today, but he leans in and kisses him back anyways. Their kiss continues for a bit longer, but then, sadly, Harry has to breathe, so he breaks the kiss.

Louis smiles at him - wow, what Harry would do to see that for the rest of his life - and says,"Liam told me you're the one that's been reblogging all my posts on tumblr and adding the cute tags to them. Is that right?"

And Harry decides the best way not to embarress himself again would be to be simple with his answer, just replying,"Yeah."

"Good. I'm glad it's you", Louis says, with a full blown smile on now, and Harry is pretty sure he's got a grin just as large on his face.

Louis leans in again, grinning - " Now kiss me you fool".

Harry happily complies.


End file.
